Harry Potter?
by IMAN2688
Summary: The Elders have a hidden secret that when let out, will shock and change the world, lives will be devastated, destinies re-written, and once friends now bitter enemies.
1. Prologue

Title: Harry Potter?

Author: IMAN2688

Crossover: Harry Potter and Charmed

Pairing: Cole/Prue, Harry/Daphne

Summary: The Elders have a hidden secret that when let out, will shock and change the world, lives will be devastated, destinies re-written, and once friends now bitter enemies.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, if I did, you think I would be writing fan fiction?

A/N: I do not know the exact timeline for charmed but will try my best to match up events with Harry Potter. The prologue is probably going to be my worst chapter in this story as it is difficult to put into a timeline of events. I will also be moving Harry Potter time line up so that it matches the muggle world of late 90's.

Prologue

The Elders were in heavy conference, something unbelievable had happened and they were astounded to find out that that it was even conceivable. The Elders knew that they could not just banish an innocent child to recycling or that they could allow the underworld to get their hands on this child, but they were stumped, for the lack of a better term, as to how to rectify this situation.

The Elders were not the only ones who were in conference, the Angels of Destiny had their own little pow wow going on and were also deciding the fate of the child, never before had a witch and a demon, let alone a half-demon ever in the history of magic borne a child. Why the child could have powers from both sides and be even more powerful than even the Charmed Ones, but it did happen, and a child was born, and now they were in discussion as to the child's fate.

Flash back: (A/N: The flashback will outline what happens)

_The Triad gives Balthazar the assignment to kill the Charmed Ones_

_Cole meets the Charmed Ones, and is attracted to the oldest Prudence Halliwell_

_Cole gains the trust of the Halliwell sisters and comes close to killing them many times, but stops at the last second_

_Cole and Prue begin getting seriously involved_

_Prue gets pregnant with Cole's baby, everyone is excited at the prospect of a child_

_The Elders get wind of the child and grow anxious for a solution_

_The child is born, Benjamin Coleridge Halliwell Turner, on July 31, 1990_

_The Cleaners are immediately summoned by Elders to take the child and bring him before them, as well as erase and alter the Charmed Ones and the half-demons memories of the child._

_The Cleaners reset their memories to that of Cole and Phoebe as well as setup the background for them as well, and installing a sense of animosity in Prue towards Cole._

End Flashback (A/N: Canon Charmed will take over from here, with the exception of Prue dying by Shax)

The Elders are still in conference when an Angel of Destiny comes down before them and tells them,

"Venerable Elders, the fate of the child is no longer any of your concern, We the Angels of Destiny have already written a destiny for him to follow until such time that he is to be reunited with the Charmed Ones. The child is to go to the Wizarding World under the guise of Harry James Potter, his adoptive wizarding parents have tried to conceive and the child will die in labor, we will substitute the loss of their child, with this one."

The Elders seeing that the Angels of Destiny have essentially put their foot down; agree that their plan is the only plan left available to them. It will be 5 years before the Child and the Charmed Ones will be reunited again…

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter and Charmed cross-over, it has been plaguing me for days, there aren't many Cole/Prue fics out there as there should be, and Harry Potter fits so well into the Charmed story that it had to be done. I will not be able to update often, and when I do they will probably only be short chapters less than 1,000 words, I am going to college and school comes first. Please Read and Review my story, and all help with the time lines for Charmed would be greatly appreciated, I am looking for a beta that has both read as well as have knowledge in Charmed and Harry Potter fics and is willing to help plan out their crossing over. If you meet the requirements for the beta, please indicate in your review and I will take it under consideration, also include your email address so that I can email you if I have chosen you to be the beta. Thank You all for reading my newest fic and hopefully this is one that I will be able to complete.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Go see Prologue for details

Chapter 1: Homeward Bound

It has been 5 years since the night in question, the Elders in their infinite wisdom believed the child would be safe far from the Charmed Ones and their demon foes. They placed him with a wizarding couple, their own son had died during child birth, his magic went out of control and killed himself, the Elders changed that and replaced him with Cole and Prue's child. This child was magicked to look exactly like the child he was replacing looked like, down to the emerald green eyes, and the messy flop of black hair. Like all children born in the wizarding world they were born magical and this little one was born extremely powerful, thankfully the Elders did something right, they blocked his witch powers and his demonic ones as well, leaving his body open to be infused with a wizarding core as well, they believed that the child would never be able to overcome the blocks and no one would ever know about them either. Only an extremely powerful wizard, the source of all evil, or the power of three could overturn these blocks.

Flash Back:

_Lily Potter gave birth to a happy go lucky baby, and named him Hadrian James Potter… Harry for short. _

_They lived happily for a year, naming Sirius Black as godfather, and Alice Longbottom as his godmother._

_October 31, 1981 Voldemort attacks, James is left dead, and lily holds a crying harry thinking of some way to save her child._

_Voldemort kills Lily Potter, and fires a killing curse so powerful it shook the very nature of the house. This curse hit harry and formed a lightning bolt shape scar on his head, but it did much more than that, for you see it also unlocked partially his demonic powers and witches powers… at the same time. The first thing to notice is that the curse had not affected him at all, Voldemort stood there in shock, and he could not believe the child lived. Voldemort fired another curse of equal strength at the boy once more, this time a shield popped around the boy protecting him and rebounding the curse back at the Dark Lord._

_Voldemort lost his body and remained less of a spirit and fled the house, a couple minutes later Albus Dumbledore and co. approached Godrics Hollow and found little Harry Potter crying loudly._

_The Wizarding World rejoiced at the defeat of Voldemort and mourned the loss of James and lily Potter. _

_Sirius Black hunted down Peter Pettigrew only to watch as the rat finally outsmarted him and distracted him long enough to get away._

_Sirius Black went to Azkaban without trial for betraying the fidelius secret of the Potters._

End Flash back

Little Harry Potter was inside 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, cooking breakfast for his relatives, among other things. Harry was placed at the Dursleys by Dumbledore believing he would be safe here; that however was not the case, he was belittled and beaten every day since he could walk. While the Dursley's own son Dudley was treated like royalty, Harry was treated like their slave/whipping post, anything and everything that went wrong for the Dursley family was blamed on Harry.

However one night it went too far, and little Harry Potter was beaten and abused so far, that to such an extent that will not be mentioned here, suffice to say Harry was left in the basement of the house bleeding, broken, and left for dead. There wasn't a bone in Harry's little malnourished body that wasn't broken, even his skull was cracked.

Luckily an Elder, that checked on Harry once in a while was nearby and saw the atrocity that had befallen the innocent little boy, and had to step in before the child would die and the prophecy would be ruined.

"Hush little one my name is Zola, and I am here to take you away from all this, to take you somewhere safe where you will be loved and cherished, as you should have been since you were born," whispered Zola as he quieted young Harry. Harry being so scared and too hurt was unable to respond or even shake his head to acknowledge this and merely offered no resistance as he was orbed away.

This Elder was named Zola, and he was one of the oldest and benevolent of Elders since the Roman Periods, he took pity on Harry and decided that he decided to disregard the Elder's no interference policy and step in and orb this boy to the only place he would receive care, with the Charmed Ones.

Before Zola left however he decided that placing Harry here was a mistake and it was the greatest mistake the Elders had even done, and knowing that the Wizarding world would never stop hunting the boy down if he was missing he decided to correct a wrong long overdue, by using ancient magic, Zola created a clone of Harry exactly the way he found him, bleeding out and dying, and left this clone to die in the place of Harry. Once Harry had been healed sufficiently enough to be safe to move, Zola had destroyed the wards around Privet Drive and left with Harry to the home of the Charmed Ones.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was busy getting ready for another year at Hogwarts and was pacing his office looking for where his candy dish had been misplaced, when suddenly a small gadget began emitting a red light and sounded off a warning, Dumbledore stood there with shock on his face as he saw the device linked to Harry began to emit a warning indicating that his life was in danger.

Albus immediately floo called his deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall and his potion master Severus Snape and informed them of the dire emergency. They immediately port keyed to 4 Privet Dr. just to witness the wards being destroyed, the quickly entered the house and began their search for Harry Potter.

Severus Snape was the first to find him, lying in the basement with glassy eyes and too much blood on the floor surrounding him, immediately he wasted no time and began casting healing spells on the boy, but was unsuccessful, he called to Dumbledore and told him to hurry, when Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived they were horrified at the seeing their child savior dead in a pool of his own blood, they had failed Harry Potter.

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, young Harry potter was being transported to the house he should have grown up in, with the family that should have raised him. Everyone was in for a rude awakening when Zola was done, lives would be changed and destinies would be re-written back to their original paths. The one thing he knew for sure was that this was how it should be and if the other Elders dared to defy him, the oldest living Elder and leader of the Council of Elders then there would be Hell to pay.

A/N: This is by far the longest chapter if have written so far, the next chapter will be a while away. I have to say I don't know very much about the Charmed timeline, and I barely passed creative writing class in college, therefore I request that I am in need of a Beta reader, there are only two qualifications to be met for this: 1. Has to be intimately known with the Charmed timeline, and secondly has grammar skills beyond mine. Thank you for reading my little fic, and please review the story. Until next time.


	3. Notice

**Note:** Sorry to all my readers, but I haven't been able to work on the next chapter of this fic, work is very hard especially having a full time job. But fear not, I have not given up on the fic at all; in fact I have been planning ahead and writing out all my ideas for my next couple of chapters. I should have a new chapter written up in a few days and sent to my beta for editing, and finally to be posted for all of you to R&R.

P.s. I will be replacing this note with the chapter.


End file.
